


Shattered Loneliness (Nagito Komaeda x Reader) [One Shot]

by TenaciousGarbage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied Relationships, M/M, No ramblings of hope included, One Shot, Pre-Despair, Reader-Insert, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousGarbage/pseuds/TenaciousGarbage
Summary: Loneliness is a common occurrence in the life of Nagito Komaeda, however no one can be truly alone forever.





	Shattered Loneliness (Nagito Komaeda x Reader) [One Shot]

A breathy sigh through pale, chapped lips breaches the silence of solitude as Nagito Komaeda braces himself for another assault on his well crafted world of isolation. The aforementioned boy brings his knees close to his chest, capturing them in a tight embrace as his teary eyes meet with the door ahead of him, its presence looming yet wielding a strange feeling of comfort to which he unwillingly dismisses.

_'I want to see them.'_

_'Trash like me doesn't deserve to see them though.'_

_'I don't want to be alone all the time.'_

_'I'm alone because I hurt others, I'd only hurt them too.'_

Unyielding thoughts creep into every crevice of his warped mind filling him with conflicting notions he wishes would lay to rest. Bowing his head, he reaches for white, tangled tresses, clutching them as if trying to free himself from his turbulent state; a wracked sob escapes his throat as memories of  _you_ consume him whole.

He begins to think of all the times you have approached his front door; you have always knocked  _so_  carefully and called out his named  _so_  sweetly as to give him a simple sign that you're there, even though you know he won't answer, he never does after all. He recalls how you sit down and lean against the door with a light bump that gives away your position to him every time; you recite the days events to him without fail, painting a vivid picture of the misadventures of Class 77-B, the class he would be present in if he had not took part in a misadventure of his own making.

As if a cruel joke has befell him, feelings of bliss begin to encroach upon his form as he remembers your voice; from the way you portray so much emotion with but a slight change in your tone, to your laughter creating such a pleasurable melody he could listen to all day long, he finds himself captured by every sound you make, leading him to hang on your every word no matter how much he tells himself he shouldn't.

By raising his head, his glassy eyes peek above the makeshift shield formed by his legs. His once blissful trance now replaced by dread crawling down his spine sending unpleasant shivers across his fragile form, it is now he takes notice of the burnt rays of sunlight pouring through a small window situated just beside the door, its soft light indicating your soon to be untimely arrival.

_Knock knock._

"Hello Komaeda-kun? It's just me (Y/N)... Um..." he hears you say, your voice becoming hesitant as it fades away into nothing.

He imagines your face slowly contorting into one of thought as you think of the words you wish to grace him with next. He then hears the slight thud he so fondly recognises as you carry on talking to your heart's content; he lets out a satisfied sigh while lifting his head up further, thus allowing beams of sunlight to caress his face as his tears slowly fall leaving dark markings upon his shirt.

The urge to open the door is more and more apparent to him as he focuses on becoming lost in your pleasing chatter. A pleasant warmth blossoms within his chest overpowering his raging thoughts, screaming at him to not to be drawn in by your whimsical tales.

_'I'm lowly scum, they would never accept me or my luck.'_

_'Why are they here then?'_

_'They're only here because they pity me.'_

_'No. They care. I know they do.'_

**_'I care for them too.'_ **

"(Y/N)! I'm opening the door!" he shouts, his voice raspy from the little to no usage it has undergone throughout his days spent alone. He launches himself off the hard flooring, stumbling a little as he makes his way towards the last obstacle in his way- the locked door. He trembles as he messes with the the lock, thoughts of self doubt ripping into him going ignored as he grips the key, finally turning it the right way.

He flings open the door only to be greeted with silence, however before disappointment rears its ugly head, he is knocked off his feet landing on the hard flooring he was just sat upon. His back begins to ache but this is soon forgotten as he feels a pair of arms gradually settling around his neck; he listens out for any sign of your voice only to hear subdued cries muffled by his shirt that he finds you nudging your face into. A wistful smile grows on his face as he weaves an arm around your waist, bringing the other up to your hair, thus letting his hand gently stroke your smooth locks.

With his previous negative thoughts now dissipating rapidly, he lies with you in the hallway of his home, basking in the glow of the evening sun letting but a couple of thoughts play on his mind.

_'I've never seen them this speechless.'_

_'They sound so beautiful when they cry though.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd just clarify that this is set when Komaeda was suspended, it is also the product of me getting dragged kicking and screaming into the Danganronpa fandom for the millionth time;;;
> 
> I deliberately avoided using the obsession Komaeda has with hope in this work since, even though it is an essential part of his character, I felt more compelled to write about the struggle he has connecting with others due to his luck and how isolated he feels because of it (at least, that's what I was aiming for...) so I'm sorry if this isn't what you were looking for.
> 
> Just saying, this work is also available on Quotev, I'm not a filthy thief. (Well, I am a little filthy minded but ok-) I h o p e you enjoyed~


End file.
